Icecream fo' Both
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: all gokudera wants to do is walk but he is always joined by yamamoto. one day they both go for icecream and much more happens. and another thing: why does yama always smile? yamaxgoku


Gokudera and Yamamoto walked to a food mart together like they usually did. They were always together, at least when you see them in public. Gokudera always preferred to walk alone or at least with the tenth but somehow Yamamoto seems to be out on the same days as he was. He was always caught by the baseball freak. Though it's not like he didn't completely hate his company, but he just didn't want to be with him _all _the time. Gokudera was walking ahead like he usually did when he was with him. He didn't want to look so 'weak' as to walking beside another boy. Yamamoto knew this and laughed at the thought. Goku spun around annoyed, "What's so damn funny?"

All Yamamoto did was smile that carefree grin of his, "Oh nothing." He laughed, scratching the back of his head. Gokudera snickered and muttered "whatever" while he turned back forward. That's when Yama spotted a familiar face walking towards them, "Hey Tsuna!" He waved past the silver haired boy to the brown, spiky haired boy.

Tsuna looked surprised, "Oh! Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna ran up to the two boys and stopped, "You two going somewhere?"

"Yeah, to the grocery store." Gokudera groaned.

Yamamoto noticed Reborn standing beside Tsuna. He was wearing another bizarre outfit. He smiled and knelt down before him, "Playing another game Reborn?"

"Well actually I'm undercover trying to track a mass murderer. He's very quick on his feet." Reborn replied calmly.

"Ah! Re-Reborn!" Tsuna gasped.

Yamamoto stared at him cluelessly before laughing loudly, "You're so funny Reborn! So is it some kind of cops and robbers game?"

"Hey 10th! Do ya wanna join us?" Gokudera asked hopefully.

"Actually… I can't. You see it's-ah-Lambo." He laughed weakly feeling a little sorry he can't join them.

"Dumb Cow!" Goku growled.

"Well I guess we'll see you 'round school 'kay Tsuna?" Yamamoto replied.

"Sure. Well see ya!" Tsuna ran off while Reborn followed slowly.

"Well," Yamamoto faced forward, 'guess it's just the two of us again!" He laughed.

Gokudera sighed, "Yeah." _Why the hell does he always laugh? _

"Hey! You wanna get some ice cream?" Before Gokudera was able to give his answer Yamamoto took his hand and started dragging him towards the ice cream shop. It felt weird to Goku, holding his hand like this. He almost felt like a child being drawn along by a close friend, hoping that he would play with him. Just the thought of this made Gokudera go pink and he started to resist, "Okay stop! I don't want any ice cream! It's the middle of August, I don't want any!" He cried. All Yamamoto did was laugh as he continued pulling Goku towards the shop. Gokudera could feel most of the people watching them. Or maybe he was just being paranoid. He felt embarrassed though he didn't exactly hate it.

When they finally made it to the shop, and they stopped, Yamamoto was still holding the boy's hand. Goku noticed this and quickly jerked his hand away. They walked inside and Yamamoto quickly ran over to the choices of ice cream. He led against the clear glass, staring at all the flavors with a little piece of drool coming from his mouth. Gokudera smiled for an instant thinking that it was somewhat cute before getting the thought out of his mind and focusing on the ice cream. He didn't really eat ice cream all that much though he knew exactly why Yamamoto choice it. It was practically his favorite treat. He loved milk, his favorite drink, so he wasn't all surprised to think that he might like ice cream too.

Before Gokudera spaced out completely Yamamoto nudged the boy by his shoulder, "Are you gonna order or what?" He replied, smiling. Goku never noticed Yama ordered and he was already holding his ice cream.

"O-oh, uh, sure." Gokudera ordered a vanilla since he really didn't know which one to choose. Yama offered to pay for both despite Goku's denial. They both walked outside and sat beside each other on the sidewalk's railing. Not a lot of people were walking now and it was getting darker too. They never knew how late it was. It was getting colder too and the sudden wind made him shiver.

Yamamoto wrapped an arm around Gokudera, "You cold?" He smiled calmly now.

Goku turned pink again and shoved Yamamoto's arm off of him, "N-no! I am not!" He grunted.

Yama smiled, "If you say so!"

Gokudera turned back to his ice cream. What was it about this guy who turned him on? He was a totally baseball freak and he was way too happy. He was happy _all the time_! What made him so happy? Suddenly a rushing man bumped him from behind, knocking him out of his thought. "Hey bastard!" He called after the man while pulling out a stick of dynamite, "Don't you know any damn manners!?" He growled.

Yamamoto grabbed him by the arm, "Hey, hey. Calm down."

Gokudera backed off and put the dynamite back in its place. "Wait a minute…" He looked around to finally see his ice cream all over the ground, "Noo! Damn it! That punk made me drop my ice cream!" Why was he mad? He didn't even want the ice cream in the first place. Was it because that guy pushed him or was it another reason?

"Ah man that sucks. Here I'll get you another one-."

"No, no. It doesn't matter. I don't want another one." Goku said a little calmly. His stomach rumbled and he turned away in embarrassment.

Yamamoto laughed and extended his ice cream, "Then, do you want some of mine?"

"I'm not sharing ice cream with you! That's insane!"

"Haha! Okay then!" That's when Yamamoto put a piece of ice cream on his nose. He laughed out loud but that's what made Goku madder.

"You bastard." He scooped up a huge pile of his ice cream from the ground and threw it at the laughing boy's face. That's when an all out war started on the sidewalk. Gokudera continued to throw ice cream at each other until they ran out which wasn't very long. Even though Yama seemed to have been having fun Goku was more annoyed and thought of this more of a fight than a playful game.

…

Yamamoto insisted on having Gokudera clean up at his house before he went home. His house was much closer to where they were and he convinced him when he told him how weird it'd look if anyone saw an ice cream covered dynamite thrower out on the street. A few minutes later they made it too his house. They had to pass through the restaurant first before they could make it inside their house and they continued to get weird stares from costumers. Goku looked up at Yamamoto who was still smiling and seemed to be avoiding the looks of the costumers. He walked up to his father, "Hey Dad, Goku's going to clean up here before he goes home 'kay?"

His father laughed from the site of the two teenaged boys, "What'd you guys do today?"

Yamamoto laughed back, "We both love ice cream!" Was his only reply. Gokudera rose an eyebrow at him. "Well we'll be going now!" He smiled, showing all his teeth. He grabbed Goku's hand again and started pulling him towards the door to their house. They walked into the bathroom and Yamamoto shut the door behind them. His bathroom was pretty neat. Well it was plain so he guessed that's why it looked so clean and well kept. Yama shuffled through a cabinet and pulled out two washcloths and two towels. He handed Gokudera the red colored ones while he kept the blue. He took them and replied thanks as he turned to see himself in the mirror. He was a mess. He couldn't believe that, that little ice cream could get all over his body from head to toe. He put his washcloth under the running water and started getting the ice cream off of his arm. He never noticed how cold the ice cream was until he put the warm cloth on his arm. That's when, for some reason, his gaze wandered towards Yamamoto. He caught him when he was taking off his shirt! Oh God, Goku had to turn his gaze away, but he couldn't. His eyes stuck there, on him, and he could feel his face getting hotter. Why couldn't he look away!? He stood there frozen, staring at the black haired boy's chest. How could he get outta this? He didn't want to keep going like this! He needed something to distract him. Then, as if he were on cue, Yamamoto spoke.

"How's it goin' over there?" He asked kindly.

Goku broke out of his trance and he could feel his face getting cooler. "Oh-ah-yeah, I'm fine." He had to do something. If he had nothing to do he might stare at Yama again and lose control! He needed to talk, "Uh, hey Yamamoto?"

"Hm?" He looked up.

He _has _always wondered this, "Why is it that you always smile? You smile all the damn time!"

"Oh!" He giggled. "What's there not to smile about? I had a great time with a friend that I like _a lot_!"

Gokudera was taking back, "Y-you like me?"

"Well of course! You're one of my closest friends!"

Goku was taken over. He just couldn't help it. He walked over to the boy and kissed him. The kiss was light and sweet despite the mixed taste of ice cream and cigarettes on the silver haired boy's lips. And Goku was even surprised he was kissing him back. But after a few seconds Yamamoto's giggle broke up the kiss. Yamamoto smiled hugely at the irritated boy, "Sorry," He replied with a chuckle, "wasn't expecting it!"

Goku puckered lips, "Whatever." They both smiled at each other for a bit before Yamamoto leaned forward to kiss him again. This time the kiss was more intense. Yamamoto slipped his tongue into Goku's mouth. Gokudera didn't feel sick at all, he actually kinda liked it. He knew what that meant. He developed feelings for this boy. This boy that he declared his rival to become the tenth's right hand man. Realizing this Gokudera pulled him closer, putting his hand on Yamamoto's back. He was so warm, compared to how his temperature was now. He could even feel Yama shutter from his coldness. But he could feel a smile spread across his lips though he never stopped kissing him. He licked the cold boy's lips, tasting that there was still ice cream on them. Goku slid his hand across Yamamoto's chest while he could feel his hand slid up his shirt.

He couldn't believe how long this dragged on. Gokudera turned his glance up at the clock on the wall. It was freakin' 8 o'clock! He came into Yamamoto's house at 7:25! Oh crap! He paused which made Yamamoto pause also. He looked up and turned his gaze over to where Goku was staring. "Man it's late." They let each other go and started out of the bathroom. Yamamoto pulled on his ice cream covered shirt and ran after him. It was dark outside but at least the street lamps were enough for him to walk home without a problem. Yamamoto waved goodbye to the silver haired boy wearing his usual huge smile. "Later!"

Goku couldn't help but smile back, "Later." He disappeared behind the corner…

**Okay, so it wasn't all that sexy. At least not as sexy as I wanted it to be but I still liked it. Hope u did too! - I finally finished my first Reborn fanfic! I'm so happy! Yeah! Well sayonara! **


End file.
